


Only you for my whole life

by kikyu



Category: Haikei, Niisan-sama
Genre: Brothers, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikyu/pseuds/kikyu
Summary: Two years after they accepted their feelings for each other, they moved away from home and started to live together.





	Only you for my whole life

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a BL manga titled "Haikei, Niisan-sama" it's not so popular, not even listed in the fandom option, but I like the story so much, and I really need the continuation so I write it myself. I'll be super glad if someone read this T.T

"Nii-san," Yutaka said the second their front door closed. 

"Hmm?" Without looking back at his little brother, Minoru crouched, reaching down to open his shoes.

"Are we now.. living together as brothers?" Minoru froze, startled by the first question his brother asked the first day they move in to their shared apartment. Then to Yutaka's surprise, his big brother let out a chuckle. After putting his shoes on the shelf, he sat on the entrance hallway and pull Yutaka by the hand. They ended up in the position like when Minoru asked him to stay together, Yutaka on his lap, forehead stuck to each other. 

"Is that what you want?" he asked his little brother while looking straight to his eyes.

"Please don't tease me, nii-san," Yutaka broke the eye contact and buried his face on his brother's shoulder.

"ahaha, let's progress slowly, Yutaka."

"How slow? Can we sleep together?" Yutaka pushed Minoru's shoulder to look at his face, asking him excitedly. Petrified for a second, Minoru chuckled for the second time that day.

"Oi, oi, did you know what's the meaning of slow? Asking me that first thing.. Are you pent up that much?" Yutaka blushed and his eyes wandering everywhere but Minoru's face.

"I mean sleep! Just sleep! Hentai nii-san!" punching his brother lightly, his face was getting hotter and hotter.

"Oh so you don't want the not-just-sleep kind of sleep?" he smirked while observing Yutaka's face amusedly.

"Nii-san!" Yutaka buried his face once again on Minoru's shoulder, hiding it from the observing eyes of his brother, his fist still punching furiously. 

"Ahahaha, It hurts! It hurts!" he grabbed Yutaka's hand and kissed it.

"Hmm, how about we start with you stop calling me 'nii-san'?" He spoke into Yutaka's palm, blowing it with his hot breath, making Yutaka's breath hitch.

"Mmh.. Minoru.. Don't.. My hand.. Nnh," hearing that moan and his name being called, Minoru felt the blood rushed to his brain, who said the word 'slowly' again? Without realizing he was licking all over Yutaka's fingers. He closed his eyes, trying to calm his own self while reluctantly letting go of Yutaka's hand.

They got all the time they need now, no need to rush anything, but all these years they had been enduring, makes it hard to hold back. If he was being honest, he would just push him down right there at the hallway entrance, and ravish him to his heart content. Now that he thought about it, Yutaka never once mentioned about romance or girlfriend, let alone sexual experience. He is 19 now, is it really possible for him to be that innocent? Or was he just not telling Minoru about it? But if it really would be his first experience then he ought to take it slow.

"Minoru?" after a moment of his brother fell silent, Yutaka started to get worried, he was scared if Minoru would regret this decision and push him away again. He felt his brother's letting go of his embrace but he shook his head while squeezing Minoru's body until he could feel their heartbeat overlapping.

"Ogh, heh, sorry Yutaka, I was just thinking, you never told me but, have you ever had a girlfriend? Or boyfriend?" He asked while rubbing Yutaka's back.

"Hm? Mm.. No. How about you?" Whoops, Minoru didn't see that coming, well it would be best to be honest.

"Hmm.. I might or might not went out with some girls.." he could feel Yutaka got tense.

"What do you mean?" Yutaka's grip getting tighter on his back.

"I'm 29 now Yutaka, I'm an old man already, you understand right?" He could feel Yutaka's heartbeat getting faster, he was upset.

"Let's get in first ok," from their position, with Yutaka still clutching onto him, Minoru took off his shoes and stood up, bringing him along to the living room.

"Ugh you're getting heavier. Now be a good boy and sit here on sofa by yourself ok?" But Yutaka shook his head again refusing to let go.

"You're so spoiled, aren't you?" to his defeat Minoru sat on the sofa with Yutaka once again on his lap.

"When did your first doing it?"

"Hn? When is it again, I forgot but I've done it the first year I went to Tokyo I think."

"You're.. around 18 then?"

"Yes.. Listen Yutaka.."

"Do it with me now"

"Oi, I told you to listen to me.."

"I'm 19"

"Huft.. Yutaka.. I might went to drink here and there and get involved with one or two girls from some party or bar, but I can promise you the only one in my heart is you, there's never anyone else, you know that, right? For my whole life there's only you," he kissed the side of Yutaka's head to calm him down.

"Me too" his eyes got hot as words spilling from Minoru's lips. With the hitched breath and the tone of Yutaka's voice like he was about to cry, Minoru felt his chest tightening.

"Yutaka.."

"When will we have sex?" Yutaka's voice was started to shake.

"I was planning to take this slow, Yutaka.."

"I've been waiting for you for years," he started to sob a bit.

"Yutaka, if that's what you want then let's do it, all I want is the best for you," Yutaka finally let go of him and now squeezing his shoulder, staring at Minoru with his teary eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes, but how about packing out first? And lunch?" he held both Yutaka's cheeks and kiss his forehead.

"Sorry, I sound childish," his pout brought Minoru's laugh to the air.

"It's ok as long as it's just with me."

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> 28/3/2018
> 
> Oh god I'm so happy people are reading this T^T  
> Thanks for the kudos and your time to read this, I love you alllll <3


End file.
